The present invention relates to a funnel with a progressively narrowing top portion and a spout, and further comprising a sleeve for covering the spout to prevent dirt, dust or other contaminants from collecting on the inside and outside surfaces of the spout. According to a preferred embodiment, the sleeve further comprises a bag or netting which can be drawn over the progressively narrowing top portion to prevent contaminants from collecting thereon.
The use of funnels is well known, especially in the field of automotive mechanics. Funnels are frequently used to pour motor oil or transmission fluid through small openings in the valve cover or transmission dip stick tube, respectively, of an automobile. In doing so, the spout of the conventional funnel is inserted into the respective opening and often comes into contact with internal surfaces of the engine or transmission. Since it is very important that these internal surfaces be maintained free from contaminants, such as dirt, metal filings, or other abrasive particles typically found in an automotive repair shop, it is very important that both the inside and outside surfaces of the spout also be maintained free from such contaminants.
In a typical automotive shop, a funnel can be found either lying on the floor of the shop, or hung on a wall, rack or above a trash can. In all of these places, the funnel easily becomes contaminated with abrasive particles. These abrasive particles are not easily removed because they tend to stick to oily residues which are left on the funnel itself. Nevertheless, the contaminants must be wiped away carefully whenever the funnel is used to pour fluids into an automotive or hydraulic component.
Several prior art funnels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,012 to Sather; 4,335,730 to Griffin; 4,834,261 to Brdlik; 4,600,125 to Maynard, Jr.; 4,706,720 to Pattison; 5,080,149 to Peoples; and 5,123,461 to Belokin, Jr. et al.
The patent to Sather discloses a funnel having a pouring spout which is flexible with a cap being mounted in spaced relation to the free end of the pouring spout for snap engagement with the large end of the funnel thus protecting the entire internal surface area of the funnel and pouring spout, and a portion of the external surface of the poetring spout as illustrated in FIG. 2 of the patent. The cap 27 illustrated in FIG. 4 is slidably mounted on the pouring spout to enable the nozzle of the pouring spout to be inserted into inaccessible filler openings.
The patent to Maynard discloses a funnel structure with detachable and interchangeable pouring spouts secured in place by a threaded connection. In this structure, if the pouring spout extension is placed over the pouring spout that is a part of the primary funnel, and the plug is used, then the external surface of the pouring spout would be covered and remain clean. However, this is not the purpose nor intent of the structure in Maynard since the pouring spout extensions 14 and 15 are actually intended to be used as pouring spouts and no protective sleeve is provided for the pouring spout extensions.
The other patents disclose various funnels and associated tubular sleeves and the like but none of the disclosed arrangements relate to solving the problem of eliminating contamination of the external surface of the pouring spout of a funnel.